Tired Rebel
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: Jessica refuses to wake up and who is commanded to wake her up? Kanon of course! fluff


_This is my first fanfic in the Umineko section, although I have been writing for a while now. Please leave reviews and advice _

It was an early morning on the island of Rokkenjima, the seagulls were crying and most of the household was awake, well all except for a certain blonde that is…

"Jessica! Wake up! The future head should always rise early and be prepared to face the day!" Natsuhi yelled while she knocked furiously on the door.

"Don't wanna." Came a muffled voice from inside.

"Don't use that tone with me! If you don't get out your grounded!" Natsuhi yelled

"I am already stuck on an island where am I supposed to go?" teased Jessica from behind the door

"No sweets for a week!"

"I have my ways of getting them…"

"I'll take your guitar away!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"…"

"Thought so"

"You will be forced to wear a dress for the whole family conference!"

"Can you force me into one?"

"…" Natsuhi sighed and banged her head on the door. _Stubborn… just like her father._

Natsuhi walked off to find one of the servants.

"Kanon come here" she said crossly as Kanon approached herself with a small bow and an utterance of "Milady…"

"I need you to go wake up Jessica" Natsuhi said while gesturing wrathfully at the firmly closed door down the hall.

"I see to it that she wakes up." Kanon said quietly with a small bow as he walked to Jessica's door and pulled out his master key

"Perfect" said Natsuhi as she walked off to find her husband

"Milady, I am coming in now." Kanon said as he placed the key in its lock and turned

"No, I want to sleep" came a tired voice from behind the door

"Milady, I have orders to wake you up" Kanon said as he entered the room only to find no one there.

Briefly puzzled, he glanced around before noticing one of the sheets dragged under the bed.

"Milady, please don't make this harder than it needs to be" Kanon said while sighing and wondering how he could get her to come out without him having to place hands on her.

"NO, go away" she said sluggishly and he caught sight of her brilliant blue eyes glaring at him from under the bed.

Childish, but that's one of the things he liked about her although he would never admit it to her face because furniture like him shouldn't possess these thoughts.

"Well then you will have to endure my presence until you decide to come out." He said

"That isn't hard" came her teasing response

Until at least he crawled under the bed and just lay there staring at her in unblinking silence (which of course wasn't hard)

"What are you doing!" she yelled blushing from the closeness even though they weren't touching

"Making you endure my presence" he said calmly not changing his expression or tone

Jessica growled at him and turned away trying to get back to sleep, but constantly fidgeting under his calm gaze. She turned slightly and saw that nothing had changed just an unblinking stare and she glared and turned away thinking about how to make him leave.

_I could always hit him with my brass knuckles… no then he'd never like me. _

Then a sudden thought came up.

_Why don't you just kiss him?_

Her Face heated up and she began her heated mental battle.

_It might work. It'll be awkward! You'll enjoy it… He might think I am a pervert! He might leave. He might tell mom! You don't give a flying Shannon doing the chicken dance about what she thinks anyway. Flying Shannon doing the chicken dance? Where the hell did that come from? Just do it. Fine _

And with the end of her heated self argument, she turned narrowed her eyes and kissed Kanon on the mouth. Slamming her eyes shut so she didn't have to see his expression. He tasted like black tea and he felt just as comfortable pressed against as she had imagined. (frequently)

Kanon's head was spinning as he decided to do something that he really shouldn't do. He kissed her back and just as quickly as the moment began it ended… with Shannon walking in and saying

"Is Jessica up yet?"

"Yes Shannon now please leave…"


End file.
